User blog:Kisunani/App Updates, and a request for a database for each one per device
I'm making this blog post as a request to the community for databases on when Piano Tiles 2 is updated, which songs come with it, etc. (And I may just be saying the stupidest, least understandable things, but I don't know :p) Too lazy to read this whole thing? Basically, just a few things are here: #Can anbody give a full update log, with version numbers, for PT2 in the Google Play Store? #When the Play Store says "version number varies per device", what does that mean? #What songs are currently in the Kindle version for PT2? #formatting Overview, and Part 1 - date discrepancies Apple/Android So, today, I decided to try and find when each PT2 song was added into the game, so I went into the iTunes store page (which you can find here, but you'll have to use the link provided to iTunes to see the update log), finding this whole update log. Now, let's take a look at Version 1.0.3, the one with Lyric Waltz. This update was available to users of the App Store on September 18, 2015. I then decided to look at its counterpart on the Google Play store page, but as I don't have an Android device and don't know how to find an update log otherwise, I decided to take a look at its page in the Wayback Archive, which was the only capture of the online Google Play store page for PT2 available. If you look at the page, we'll see that: #the update with Lyric Waltz has a different update version/number, listed as 1.0.0.369; #and that the update date is different from its App Store counterpart; September 20, 2015. This means that there is a discrepancy between dates (most likely due to the app's approval on each store) for when a certain song is listed, meaning that two listings are needed for a song's release date: Apple: September 18, 2015 Android: September 20, 2015 But wait, there's more! Let's look at the page now. (link) It's been updated on March 18, 2016, with the song "March from Norma" added. However, on its App Store page, the last update was on March 2, 2016... without "March from Norma" added. So now we know that sometimes the App Store has it late, and the Play Store also has it late (which, once again, is probably because of how the update has to get approved by its respective app store). Thus, we can't just assume that the update date for PT2 in one app store is the same for the other. But wait, there's also more! (Although, I'm not entirely sure if this one even matters, since I don't use Android. It might just be a normal thing.) If you check the "Additional Information" part of the screenshot to the left, the version number varies. (I have no idea what that means, but it does mean that referencing these update dates are going to be a bit more tricky. Kindle According to the Kindle store page , the game has only been updated once, on November 7, 2015. (I'm not sure whether this is correct or not...) This means that any songs that are in the app now, were added on that specifc date only. Now, I don't own a Kindle or anything that uses the Amazon app store, so I have no idea which songs are in it, but at the very least, for the songs that are ''in it, listing it is going to be fairly easy. ''Kindle: November 7, 2015 Part 2 - the community (you) Release dates Great! So now we know that the concept of "release date" is bascically a form of "go ahead, guess which day Columbus started sailing the ocean blue and win a million dollars!" (not really.) Now, because of the lack of information online for Android (aside from APK sites, which haven't really given me many dates, and those that have, can't be confirmed, since the dates are either when the APK was uploaded or when the update itself was uploaded), this is where the community comes in! If you have any information for the release dates, please tell me or someone else! (I know this is a bit strange, and that this might be the most obvious information on the Internet. I'm very bad at looking for big, bold text on a map, and even worse at looking for small text, so this might just be my ignorance.) Android This is the part I'm most confused about. If you remember from the Google Play Store screenshot from today, you'll notice that it says "Current Version: Varies with device". If anybody could tell me if that has any relevance to how updates work, that would be nice! Part 3 - suggested formatting Now, assuming that we have all the data we need, I suggest that this is what we put in the infobox; Date Released '' Android'': (date year) (version number), (additional entries) Apple: (date year) (version number) Kindle: (date year)(version number) Here's an example: Date Released Android: September 20, 2015 (version 1.0.0.369) Apple: September 18, 2015 (version 1.0.3) Kindle: November 7, 2015 (version 1.1.0.500) Part 4 - end Wow! So you either read all of this, or scrolled to the bottom! If you scrolled to the bottom, good! You didn't put yourself through the many illogical things I said, so you don't have a headache! That entire article took me one and a half hours to make, on one article, on a single section of an entire infobox. (why would you do this?) Now, yeah... end of this pointless thing. I have no idea what the purpose of this was; for information, to ask a question in the form of a long essay, or for "entertainment". Thank you for (not?) reading this! If you did read this, I hope you understood this as I'm not exactly good with putting my thoughts into words. i'm probably just saying all of these obvious things, and that it could've taken me five minutes to find all of this Category:Blog posts